Past Revisited
by armsoftheocean
Summary: It has been 100 years since the parting of Eragon Shadeslayer, and Arya Dröttning, yet some thoughts can never be silenced. Arya/Eragon pairing, rated T for violence. Currently Abandoned/Hiatus.


**Don't tell me you were not upset with the way Arya and Eragon ended up. Because I certainly was, Damn you, Paolini. I just wanted my OTP to end up together… atleast it's implied that they will end up together, but still! I wanted to **_**read **_**it!**

***Post-Inheritance, SPOILERS FROM BOOK 4 WILL BE HERE obviously haha***

* * *

><p><em>ARYA<em>

It was odd, for it had been one and hundred years exactly since she had last seen Eragon Shadeslayer when they had parted, but not a day had passed when she had not thought about him. The image of his large brown eyes saddened with grief was an image that had been imprinted in her mind for a century.

Whether it be a brief memory, or the scent of the forest reminding her of him, or the occasional spars she would have with one of the elves. Simple beauty surrounding her in the forests of Du Weldenvarden would bring memories rushing into her mind of the days they travelled Alagaësia together.

It was odd, because how could the queen of the elves have her thoughts consumed by someone whom she had simply fought aside for a few years? Thoughts, whether they be brief, morbid, joyful, or solemn, were the ones that would consume her while she lay in bed at night.

_Perhaps…_she thought to herself, her dark brows knitting together in frustration.

_Perhaps…I should not have acted so. Perhaps it was my…destiny to go with Eragon. _Arya shook her head, clearing all thoughts of such out of her mind. She was Arya Dröttning, and she was not to carry out or value frivolous human desires over her people. Elves were not the like of humans, who would jump at the chance of what they believed to be love.

_What keeps you awake at this time, Arya?_ Fírnen's voice spoke in her head. She let out a sigh and got out of her bed, pulling a pair of dark trousers on along with a heavy black cloak.

_There's no use sleeping now. How would you feel about a ride right now? _She questioned him, pushing her window open and jumping out of the tree, landing soundlessly on the soft grass.

She heard Fírnen's heavy steps coming towards her, and she ran to greet him.

_Nothing would please me more,_ he replied when she had reached him, touching his large snout on the top of her crown of long inky black tresses. Arya hooked her arms around his thick, deep emerald and scaly build, and pulled herself up with his spikes, placing herself on the saddle. He had grown much in the past century, which was only expected for a dragon of his age. Gone was the small hatchling that had cracked open for her- much to her surprise and pleasure- and instead, a large, emerald green dragon with ivory spikes, thick scales, and wings that seemed as if they spanned across miles and miles.

The dragon and rider flew silently atop the city of Ellésmera, with the elves who were out in the moonlight glanced up gleefully as the pair flew, exclaiming and pointing up to Fírnen. Nothing was more majestic than a dragon in flight, and elves would praise and find beauty in almost anything.

After a century of having gotten used to flying with Fírnen, the view of Ellésmera still looked beautiful from the skies, with the towers glinting, the tree houses in which some elves would choose to reside in thrumming with life, amongst the lush vegetation that surrounded them. This. _This _is how Ellésmera is supposed to be, she thought to herself, a sense of pride filling her being, as she had been the one to aid in restoring the elven realm.

_Sometimes_, _Fírnen, do you find your thoughts straying towards Saphira or Eragon?_ She asked him, as they grazed the tops of the trees, the night air cool against her skin.

Fírnen did not respond for several minutes, but when he did, his voice had been somber.

_Dragons do not mate for life- you know that, Arya. But… I am not to say that it was something that has bound me for life, nor would it be something I would ever dream of leaving our home for. However, Saphira and I, despite our brief period of knowing each other, I can surely say there will be no one else I would want to mate with, _Fírnen spoke slowly at first, but the sureness of his words rang clear.

_Interesting, isn't it? _Fírnen began slyly, making a sudden and steep turn by the Menoa Tree. _That the rider of the dragon whom I have taken an interest in, is the one whom Eragon has bonded with. I have heard some of our scholars telling us stories during our training about how two pairs of dragon and rider can develop bonds. _Arya felt her cheeks heat at the mention of Fírnen's implications.

_I feel no such thing for Eragon. As a friend, I do wonder how goes for him on Vroengard, training the new Riders. He has not once visited, so it is only natural to wonder, _Arya responded briskly, wrapping her arms around the dragon tighter as he spiraled in the air. Fírnen rose higher and higher into the sky, until Arya felt as if they could reach the moon, and the atmosphere chilled her to the bone.

_But you, young hatchling, know that he shall never return to Alagaësia for that is what his prophecy had foretold. As it was your choice to not accept his offer- _Arya cut him off roughly.

_I did what was right for my people! Who was to lead them after Islanzadi's death?_ Arya responded to his thoughts angrily, gripping a spike with her slim hands tighter.

_You, of course, were the best option, Arya. However, do as a dragon, I know of how you had neglected your duties not as the Arya Dröttning, Queen of the Fair Folk, but as a dragon rider. Though Eragon-elda was obviously much younger in your eyes at the time, we were still to go train with him on Vroengard, as it was for our education as dragon and rider. _

Arya hesitated before responding, weighing Fírnen's words carefully. _All true, however we could not leave my people just months after Galbatorix's fall, for there were many things that had needed to be taken care of! Besides, my knowledge was very sufficient, as was the knowledge of some of our most accomplished scholars, was it not? _

_That it was, but there are pieces of knowledge only Eragon was privy to as a rider taught by Oromsis. And… I had hoped to visit the home of my ancestors one day. _Fírnen responded, his voice taking on a wistful tone. Arya then realized how insolent she had been to overlook such a fact. By her unconsciously deciding for herself that she did not want to be trained by Eragon, she had denied her dragon a chance to meet others of his kind.

She thought of the years she had spent outside of Ellésmera, without the company of any elves for many years. Even though she had chosen to be an ambassador for her late mother, she did not miss the elves and their ways much, though it was comforting to be living with one's race, especially when surrounded by humans and dwarves for a number of years.

_I apologize dearly, Fírnen. I feel absolutely ridiculous for allowing my silly antics to get in the way of you being around other dragons. I know how important being around one's kind can be. _Arya said, her face tingeing a light pink in embarrassment.

_Apologize not, youngling, for it the past cannot be changed. Besides, it is not as if I have never gotten a chance to meet other dragons. _

_Yes, but that only being for a few days to weeks at a time, and once every year, which is not fair to you! _Arya argued back, once realizing the results of her stubborn attitude.

Fírnen chuckled, his chest rumbling. _If you believe so strongly, youngling, what must you say to a trip to Vroengard? _Fírnen landed on the ground, and it shook beneath his body, causing a disturbance to the surrounding life forms around the clearing in the trees. Arya jumped off him, landing soundly on the deep green grass, wet with morning dew, and turned to face his glimmering head, his eyes shining with amusement.

"That, Fírnen, is absolutely unnecessary, for I cannot leave Ellésmera for such a long period of time!" Arya exclaimed, speaking out loud.

_Oh, but you can. It is that you choose not to,_ Fírnen said with a snort, allowing a short burst of flames to escape from his nostril. Arya's jaw slackened, and her green eyes widened at the implication. Fírnen's chest rumbled again with laughter, and Fírnen took off, his emerald scales glimmering in the moonlight.

__Fírnen! __Arya shouted through their mental link. Fírnen simply chuckled to himself and flew deeper into the depths of Du Weldevarden, until his large form turned into a small speck miles away.

_You, my youngling, have a lot of thinking to do. I expect we will be departing west for Vroengard in a weeks time? _Arya scowled while walking back, but knew if this is what Fírnen would want to do, she would oblige, as he was her dragon and she was his rider, and that was the strongest bond anyone can have in all of Alagaësia.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleh… sorry that was a lot of dialogue. As you can see, I've stuck with the format of the book, and made thoughts between riderdragon italicized, etc.**

**I apologize for the load of dialogue, won't happen again ;p Or so I hope xD I'm currently looking for a beta reader (if you're interested and experienced enough, please leave a review or PM me saying you'd be interested!), or just someone to bounce some ideas off or have them proof read my work before posting :)**

**Not quite sure how long this fic will be yet, as I've only written the first two chapters, but please keep in mind that I do not update often because I am almost always busy with school, and rarely get time to write for fun. And I can only write when I have inspiration and I feel like it, so yeah. Um review with thoughts, and thank you for reading this horrendously long authors note! **


End file.
